Various methods of packet loss concealment are described, for example, by                M. Serizawa and Y. Nozawa, “A Packet Loss Concealment Method using Pitch Waveform Repetition and Internal State update on the Decoded speech for the Sub-band ADPCM Wideband Speech Codec,” IEEE Speech Coding Workshop, pp. 68-70, 2002.        J Thyssen, R W Zopf, J H Chen “A Candidate for the ITU-T G.722 Packet Loss Concealment Standard”, 2007, and related patents from same authors (cited in this document)        R. W. Zopf, L. Pilati “Packet loss concealment for sub-band codecs”, 2014, U.S. Pat. No. 8,706,479 B2        
Such references set out to minimize degradation of audio quality at a receiver in case of lost or corrupted frames and/or packets in digital transmission of speech and audio signals. The methods range, depending on the percentage of random packet loss, from muting the signal during the loss to ramp it down or to repeat frames or pitch wave forms etc. Examples of methods for audio dropout concealment are offered in B. W. Wah, X. Su, and D. Lin: “A survey of error concealment schemes for real-time audio and video transmission over the internet”. As per prior art (see R. W. Zopf, J.-H. Chen, J. Thyssen, “Updating of Decoder States After Packet Loss Concealment”), the ADPCM decoder parameters are adapted independently to the encoded prediction error (em) of each subband during a dropout, since it is partially or totally corrupted. In prior art, original and substitute signal are cross-faded (overlap-add method) in the uncompressed audio domain at the edges of the transmission dropout. During the fading, the prior art adopts technique such “time-warping” of the audio signals and “re-phasing” of the predictor registers (see ITU-T G.722 Appendix III packet loss concealment standard; R. Zopf, J. Thyssen, and J.-H. Chen. “Time-warping and re-phasing in packet loss concealment.” INTERSPEECH 2007; and J.-H. Chen, “Packet loss concealment based on extrapolation of speech waveform.”, ICASSP IEEE International Conference on Acoustics, Speech and Signal Processing IEEE, 2009) in order to re-align the phases of xdec and xPLC. The latter two techniques require, however, a significant amount of delay in order to compute the “time lag” that is hardly acceptable for professional wireless microphones where the total latency (audio analog input to audio analog output) is about 3 milliseconds.